


The Snake Prince's Bride

by LeMangeLumiere



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Chitauri - Freeform, Everyone decides to sacrifice you to appease it, F/M, Great creature lives in a cave, Magic, Male Naga, Naga, Naga Prince, Sacrificial Bride, Smug Loki, Snake Prince, That's not really new though is it, Thunder and Lightning, Thunder bird, Thunderbird Thor, You know this story, prince - Freeform, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMangeLumiere/pseuds/LeMangeLumiere
Summary: What happens when a little mouse finds itself in the den of a snake? You had expected to find a dragon dwelling within the caves above your town, but after being abandoned in the caves, you instead find something - or someone, rather different.





	1. Chapter 1

The world looked so different when it was the last time you would see it. Before the villagers tore you from your bed and clamped shackles on your wrists, you hadn't thought much of the place where you lived. As they slowly walked you up the mountain, the cold wind flowing through your white gown and freezing your bare fingers and toes, the sunrise had never been so bright. The mountain flowers were more vibrant than ever, the once dull blues and reds now as brilliant as fresh blood and the pure ocean. The sky had never been so blue. Your tears had dried hours ago as you climbed the unforgiving mountain, your neighbors tugging at the chains of your wrists, and now the world was as fresh as the day it had been made. And the smells! You never thought that the cold morning could have a scent, but the fresh rain and growing grass was divine.

"Hey..." A voice called out beside you. You turned your head, letting the breeze grab your locks and twist them around. It was one of your neighbors, a handsome young man you may have had a crush on, at one point. It was kind of pointless now.

"I'm sorry." He consoled, placing a warm hand on your cold shoulder. His hand almost burned on your skin, being such a radical difference in temperature. You gave him a polite nod and turned your head back to view the horizon. You vaguely wished you could climb the green trees one more time, or eat your favorite candies and dance at the festival with all of the cute boys. Too late now, you thought to yourself. Your life would have been so different had you done what you wanted, knowing it would all end so shortly after it had begun. 

A dragon had nested itself within one of the largest caves, nestled deep in the mountains of your home village. For years it had remained quiet, provoking nothing and never showing itself. But in the past few years, every so often, he would fly out and steal countless treasures from both royalty and peasants alike. Books, jewelry, gold, prized horses, all were stolen and taken back to it's cave. The King had tried to send the bravest Knights to vanquish the beast. Perhaps they were brave, but none would know, as they never returned. And so now, the day had come for human sacrifice. The King ordered for your home town to sacrifice one of their own. They had first sent their unwanted, the blind or crippled. But they had returned, carrying the message of the great dragon.

"Only the loveliest things could please me."

This message reached the King, and it angered him deeply. The sacrifices were to be more tasteful, younger, more attractive. You weren't the prettiest girl in the world, but you were serviceable, your family gone and your meager business of selling flowers was non-essential to the village's way of life. Better than using the Princess, the King had said. So you were chosen, wrangled from your bed with nothing but your white nightgown. It had kept you warm at night, having long sleeves and reaching down to your ankles, but up in the mountains it was as if you wore nothing at all. You were yanked out of your reveries as you and the villagers reached the top of the mountain where the dragon dwelled. Just the sight of the mouth of the cave was enough to send you to your knees, body trembling in fear. Bones littered the front, many animal skulls laid about, many human skulls crushed into splinters. There was no flesh, no blood, but the idea of it had the villagers gasping in shock. You were going to be there, too, soon enough. It was not the fear of death that frightened you, it was the fear of pain. The fear of giant teeth tearing flesh, crushing bone and spilling blood. If you could, you would have wrapped your arms around yourself.

"Dragon!" The village elder cried out. He yanked on the chain attached to your shackles and pulled you forward, the suddenness making you tumble onto the hard rock below. Several bones scattered away, and you shut your eyes tight. A low rumble echoed from the cave, shaking the very ground below. All the villagers, except for you, took a frightened step back.

"We bring you a sacrifice!" He shouted. His foot landed squarely on your shoulders, and with a hefty kick you flew down the hill, tumbling and careening into the darkness below.

 

When you came to, the first thing you noticed was the lack of cold. The painful rock was still below you, poking harshly into your skin, and the shackles still rubbed your skin raw. But the cave was warmer than before, though the cold wind still brushed against your back. Perhaps it got warmer the further in you went. You barely managed to push yourself up onto your arms, giving the cave a good look around. There were hundreds of stalactites hanging from the ceiling, dripping water into countless shallow pools. You struggled to stand, the shackles not giving you an easy time. You knew the villagers would be nearby, there was no escape from the front. You hoped that these caves had an exit. There wasn't another choice, and your exhausted feet began towards the warmth.

 

The caves were illuminated with a soft orange glow, and at this point, both sleep deprived and completely exhausted, you asked no questions. You just walked, climbed and stumbled closer and closer to the warmth. And now, you thought, you had found it. There was a single fire in a small alcove of the cave. You ran towards the fire, flinging yourself to your knees beside it. The chill of the morning wind slowly ebbed from your bones. Your fingers and toes burned painfully, having grown accustomed to the cold. You didn't even notice the shadow that sprang against the back wall, and the massive creature that slithered into the room with you, eyes fixed on your back. There was a low tremble, and the creature spoke.

**"Have you come to die, mortal?"** The voice was husky, and it echoed in the giant cave, engulfing you in it's timbre tones. At this point, you were too exhausted to feel the fear.

"I've come to warm myself, Sire." You replied. There was a moment of heavy silence before the creature stepped forward. It seemed to chuckle as it inhaled deeply, letting out a noiseless sigh. The fire sputtered and died right before you, plunging the cave into darkness. How dare he! You leapt to your feet, suddenly invigorated, and spun to view the creature. Cast in shadow, the only thing that could be seen in the darkness were two pairs of glowing green eyes, like illuminated emeralds. The creature chuckled darkly, staring right into your eyes.

**"And what now, mortal?"** It's voice was far smoother than you had expected it to be, with a proper accent and everything. It almost sounded like a prince. The suddenness of it's voice startled you to your feet, lifting the heavy shackles that kept your wrists together and smacking down in reflex, cracking against the creature's face and sending it reeling back. Things clattered as it slithered about, rubbing it's poor abused face and whipping right back over to you. 

**"You have made a grave mistake."** He spat, disgust laced in it's smooth voice. You felt your nose tingle sharply, and the tears threatened to fall from your eyes. You were tired of being so tired, being pushed around and treated poorly. All you had wanted was to lay beside the fire!

"If you're trying to be scary, it isn't working! I can't see you in the dark!" You cried out, collapsing to the floor. Your tears freely spilled, trailing down your cheeks and staining the hem of your nightgown. The creature growled angrily once more, seemingly floating away from you, towards one of the walls. There was a second of a golden spark before one of the unlit torches roared to life, illuminating the creature in all of it's glory. It was not what you were expecting.

The first thing you saw was a man. Well, perhaps it wasn't really a man. The creature had the upper half of a man, with cold and pale gray skin and four thin black eyes, the pupils an emerald green and iris' dagger sharp. Black hair was slicked back, reaching just down it's back, and the thin gray hips ended and sleek and shiny black scales began, coiling about him with a long, magnificent snake tail. He was covered in gold jewelry, chains and bracelets and arm bands all glittering but clearly collected at different times, in different places. The gems upon his belt matched his glimmering green eyes, and you noticed his ears were pierced, his nipples held thin gold rings, and his lips had two thin golden hoops on either side of his bottom lip, resembling fangs. His own fangs glittered behind his thin lips, his black forked tongue slithering out to taste the air. He was a Naga, just as the eastern books had depicted.

**"Have any last words...?"** It purred, glinting it's teeth towards you. Last words, huh? You probably should pray to God, that was usually a given in these types of situations. To beg for forgiveness, for mercy, for something normal. Perhaps the villagers were right in sending you here, you weren't normal. You couldn't even think of any normal last words to say, your bizarre curiosity shining through.

"Do you really hoard treasure, Sire?" You crossed your legs and lay your weary arms in the center, cradled by your calves. The naga was taken aback, taking a few steps away. It's eyes shifted around, peering at the things around the two of you.

**"Did you..."** He stuttered, bracing himself. You hadn't expected a great creature to falter at such a question. **"Did you not notice when you barged in?"** Your eyes fell from the stunning creature to that which lay behind it. Oh, you had missed that entirely. Stuffed into countless large piles were hundreds of varying magnificent treasures. There was a pile of gold, speckled with gems and pearls and jewelry. There were treasure chests busted open, the treasures within spilling forth. In another corner was a pile of silks and sheer clothes, all in rich and decadent colors, some embroidered with silver and gold, some with pearls sewn in, others that glittered in the fire light. You laughed at yourself, leaning back to take it all in.

"I was distracted." You chuckled to yourself. The naga looked on in confusion. 

**"Distracted?"** It inquired, slithering warily like a cornered wolf, keeping full eye contact with you. You rolled your aching shoulders back and turned away, peering at the way you had come in.

"It was so cold outside, when I fell in the cave and felt the warmth, I was determined to find the source." You chuckled again, shaking your head and looking at your small hands.

"I hadn't anticipated it being in the very heart of a Naga's home." The Naga had cautiously settled itself on one of it's hoards, the glittering gold coins sunk beneath it's weight. The great head was cocked to the side, confused and intrigued eyes resting on you. It let out a huff, gaining your attention. You turned towards it, tilting your chin forward.

**"You are a strange one, mortal."** It growled, leaning down lazily on it's two folded arms, it's body sprawled across the golden pile. You let out a hearty laugh, and it echoed through the large cave. 

"I have been told." You reiterated, straightening your legs beneath you. Now that you thought about it, you weren't sure how you were even talking with this great Naga. Wasn't it supposed to kill you, eat your flesh and spit out your bones? And here you were, joking with it as if it were an old friend. And wasn't it supposed to be a dragon? Your smile fell and you looked to your feet. They were black with dust and dirt, with big red scratches from where the rocks had hurt you. Your entire body throbbed with a dull ache, and you almost wished you were back home, laying in your straw bed. The Naga lifted it's head once more.

**"And you are proud of this?"** It's voice was so full of utter confusion that you almost laughed. You shook your head, letting your hair tumble down and hide your face.

"Proud? No." You watched your fingers tremble, the shackles far too tight and chafing your skin raw and red.

"But I am aware of it." You lifted your head to meet the Naga's eyes once more. "I can't change the fact, so I have learnt to live with what I have been given." The Naga let a loud laugh burst from it's throat and you nearly leapt from your skin. It hurt your ears to listen to it, but you could only cover one ear, your hands still quite shackled together. The Naga lolled it's head down, it's laughter ebbing away.

**"You are, by far, the most unique mortal I have ever spoken to."** He admitted, sinking his head down to meet your eyes once more.

**"You are quite intriguing."** He noted, quite pleased with his new discovery. He slithered closer, his toned belly muscles taut and pulling as it lowered itself to your height. You watched his eyes, all glittering like gems, as he placed a single finger against your restraints. They puffed into golden dust like a dandelion in a breeze, all fluttering down into your lap, filling your dress with the golden magic. He gave you a mischievous grin, revealing his pearly white fangs.

**"Tell me more about yourself, interesting mortal."** He cooed, splaying himself across the nearest, softest pile. He was, by far, the most interesting creature you would surely ever see in your lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

This day was turning out particularly odd. The Naga had insisted you sit upon one of his pillows, or rather, one of the King's pillows, as he curled about on a pile of gold in the same way a cat prepares for a nap. He folded his slender, pale arms and rested his chin in the nook, black and green eyes looking up through thick black lashes. You raised a cynical brow. Was he serious? Did he really want you to just... talk? 

"I don't get it..." you commented, looking awkwardly to the side. He tilted his head in confusion. You met his eyes once more. "You just... want me to talk?" You gestured to yourself. 

"About what?" The naga laughed, his tail stretching and re-coiling once more as he settled even further onto the gold. You wondered if it was really that comfortable to lay on.

**"I want you to tell me why you're so interesting."** He hissed, laughing to himself as if the idea was so obvious, and that you were dull for not understanding. You choked on a laugh.

"I can't just tell you why I'm interesting." Perhaps it was because the room was warm and you were exhausted physically and emotionally, but you found yourself surprisingly relaxed around this giant snake creature. He lifted himself onto his thin arms, lurching forward, his luxurious black hair slipping over his shoulders. Your fingers eagerly reached out before he hissed, leaning even closer into your face.

**"And why not?"** His voice was laced with irritation, perhaps he was used to getting what he wanted in all aspects. His hair looked almost fluffy, clearly very well taken care of. Did he use fancy oils to keep it so soft? Naga hair must be different than human hair, though it looked the same. You looked into his eyes, giving him a soft smile. He faltered, leaning back just a bit and lifting his hand to brush his hair back behind his shoulders.

"Let's say I asked you why you were so interesting." You folded your hands into your lap, rubbing the pads of your fingers over your ragged nails. "What would you say?" He pulled back, his snake body coiling beneath him as he rose into a general standing position. He placed his long, golden ring encrusted fingers on his hips, just above the snake scales and the golden braided belts that strapped across his thin hips. He stuck up his nose and closed his eyes, clearly enjoying how majestic he felt.

**"Easy!"** He announced. **"I'm handsome, charming, cunning, talented, powerful, alluring."** He sunk down, his tail curving beneath him as he stretched himself across a pile of gold once more, pushing his chest out and lifting his hand behind his head, modeling for you. He cracked one eye open and his lips pulled into a naughty smirk.

**"And so seductive."** He purred, looking right into your eyes. You let out a soft chuckle, pulling another soft pillow into your arms, clutching it tightly. You were fending off sleep at this point, trying to keep his attention. You felt like Scheherazade in the 1001 night, keeping a deadly man's attention the whole night to save yourself. But this was a fight you would lose, your eyes already drooping.

"But that doesn't actually tell me anything." You noted, pushing the pillows around to make a makeshift bed. The creature curled down once more, leaning closer and closer towards you. 

**"What do you mean?"** He chided, folding his arms in a huff like a child. **"That tells you plenty."**

"What do you like to do?" You asked, holding back a yawn as you lay down, settling yourself on the pillows. They were once the King's, and they certainly made you feel like royalty, so plush you barely felt the stone floor below. You pushed your head onto another pillow, folding an arm beneath it.

"What's your favorite place to go? What do you do for fun?" You mumbled, steadily falling asleep. Even if he were to eat you, hopefully it would be quick. You didn't want to be awake for it. The creature looked at you with a face that held a stupefied gaze, all four eyes wide and mouth pressed in a grim line. He was listening intently to you, slowly creeping closer. His hand touched the floor, his weight shifting forward and the gold clattering down. You opened your eyes and he flung himself back, one arm over his chest and the other supporting his weight as he leaned away, his eyes still staring deeply into yours. You let out a yawn, curling further into yourself as the warmth overtook your senses. 

"See? In order for me to know you better, I had to ask questions." What an odd conversation you were having. Were you really teaching this snake creature how to get to know someone? He must have lived with others of his kind before. Had he not spoken to anyone? He was fluent in English, perhaps he was bad at socializing. What a strange creature. Perhaps he would answer, if you asked. You managed to peel your eyes open once more, the world fuzzy and warm, your eyes blurring with sleep. You could no longer see the creature as he melded in the darkness, beyond the fire.

"Don't you know how to make friends?" You inquired softly, your voice barely leaving your lips. There was a long stretch of silence, too long for him to be in the same room. At last sleep caught up with you and took you swiftly away to dream land, leaving your body behind in a giant cave full of treasures, the home of a strange and magnificent Naga. The creature finally moved, having stilled and kept itself hidden in the shadows as you fell asleep. It slithered closer, looking down on your small form, tucked away in pillows and kept warm with the fire. He let out a sigh, one that couldn't properly be described. Was it irritation, confusion, exhaustion? It was many things in one, or perhaps just a creature letting out a puff of air.

**"What an intriguing mortal."**

 

 

You awoke slowly, feeling shockingly rested. You had never gotten to much good sleep in, perhaps, your whole life. You didn't wake up cold and shivering, forcing yourself to rise and dress yourself, to go out into the cold and pick flowers that you most likely wouldn't sell that day. Instead you were surrounded by pillows, covered by a large royal purple sheet. The fire had gone out, though judging by the embers it had been out for a very short time. You let the silky sheet fall from your body as you rose, stretching your arms high above your head as your toes pressed against the cold floor below. The creature lay in the opposite corner, wrapped by it's long black tail and tucked comfortably in a pile of tapestries. What you could not see were his eyes, hidden beneath his scales, staring intently at you, watching your every move. You took a hold of the purple sheet and began to wind it around your arm, making your way over to the pile it had once belonged to and tucking it in with the rest of the fine silks and gauzy sparkling cloth. You turned your head to the one large sliver of light that helped illuminate the cave, gently stepping over the edges of the creature's piles as you neared. There had been a cloth covering it yesterday apparently, as it was now pinned to the wall, the light shining through a natural crack in the cave. You stepped into the light, letting it warm you. The creature stirred, unraveling itself and stretching across several of it's softer collections. 

**"You slept so long I thought you dead."** He commented lazily, looking to the ceiling is it rolled it's shoulders back, arching the spine and feeling muscles pull. You let out a soft chuckle, joining him in the cave once more.

"Perhaps I was. I feel fine now." You teased. You hopped over some more piles of stuff as you neared him, arms dangling at your sides. He quickly slithered back, putting even more space between you. You raised an open hand, wanting to take his. You introduced yourself, telling him your name and where you were from, keeping full eye contact the entire time. In the confusion of yesterday, you hadn't introduced yourself. He looked at your hand warily, eyeing the open palm and your body language. He was more socially awkward than you had surmised.

"This is where you take my hand and give me your name, too." You suggested, taking a tiny step forward, protruding your open hand. He looked at your hand once more, his eyes wide and wary, before he gingerly slithered forward and took hold of your hand as if it were a piece dirty cloth, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. His hands were so large they could take your whole head like a watermelon. You let out a giggle and took his hand, smoothing the fingers and taking it within your own.

**"You may call me Loki."** Before you could process it, he took your waist in his hands and pulled you from the ground like a doll, bringing you face to face. His human proportions were double that of the average man, bordering on a small giant. It was intimidating, and now that you had rested properly, it seemed your flight or fight responses were working, and your heart began beating like a bird in your chest. His teeth were sharp as he gave you a mischievous smile, his eyes twinkling like priceless gems. 

**"I thought much about what you spoke of last night, mortal."** He commented, quite pleased with himself. Your legs hung uselessly beneath you, flopping around like a rag dolls as he slithered off towards some part of the cave you had not noticed before, beyond the crack that let in the morning light.

**"And I shall show you all of the things that I enjoy, thusly showing you what makes me interesting!"** He projected like an excitable child, his mouth wide and eyes full of passion. He thought far differently than you did, but it would be interesting to see the life of a Naga, and what he enjoyed doing. You leaned your head in your hand, your elbow propped against his hands.

"I thought you were going to eat me?" He stopped still for a moment, his face falling and eyes dropping to meet yours once more. A hearty laugh burst from him, sending him back with the force of his laughter. It echoed against the walls and you pressed your hands to your ears, blocking it out. He could be quite loud when he wanted to, with such a boisterous laugh. You cracked a smile as he looked down at you again, face alight. 

**"Of course not, silly mortal."** He continued, slithering towards an adjoining cave.

**"Now that I have an interest in you, I shall see your worth!"** You let out a little chuckle, letting him take you wherever he was taking you in silence. You had to admit, this was better than being back home, ridiculed by the locals, teased by the children and looked down upon by the young adults you had once grown up with, once played with. You really were alone, no family or friends. Just the naga Loki. And perhaps, you hoped desperately, this would turn out alright.


	3. Chapter 3

You hadn't realized caves could run so deep. Loki carried you like a porcelain doll, his two hands placed gently on your hips, holding you away from his chest as he slithered down the dark rocky caves with ease. You had expected it to smell of dank, dusty earth, but the further you went in the more the scent of water pervaded your senses. It almost smelt of storms down below, of gray clouds and heavy rain and thunder.

"Where are we going?" You ask, letting your arms fall comfortably to your sides. Loki scoffed, clicking his black forked tongue at you.

**"That, mortal, is a secret."** He hissed, quite proud of himself. You gave a weak shrug, and the two of you continued into the darkness below. How he could see you had no idea, perhaps snakes could see in the dark. Regardless, you were as blind as can be, and quite thankful Loki had decided to carry you, as you most likely would have tripped too many times to count. But you soon realized your eyes weren't getting used to the dark: it was getting lighter. The halls began to glow with a blue tint, wherever he was taking you was illuminated by something unnatural, and he slithered quickly up the path, emerging into the large hollow cave.

The whole cave was massive, stalactites hanging with sharp points, the water dripping and joining the massive lake below. The entire cave hummed with the echoed of water, the silence almost deafening in your head. The water glowed softly, blue light bouncing against the dark stone of the cave walls, and the humid air sent chills up your spine, sprinkling your arms with goosebumps.

**"This is where I practice my magic."** Loki whispered, his silky voice bouncing across the caves, dripping into your mind. You heard him from all around you, from within you. The cave felt almost sacred, magic floating in the air around you, entering your lungs and filling you with life. The water lapped lazily against the stone, several glowing blue orbs shifting about in the depths. Loki finally put you down, setting your bare feet on the cold stones below. It was unbelievably smooth, as if this whole cave had been chiseled and smoothed just for him. You instantly rushed over to the water, letting it lap over your toes, rippling across the wide expanse. The water was shockingly warm, and you realized at once that these waters were disturbingly deep. Your lungs tightened closed and your stomach filled with led at the sheer depth of these caves, reaching so far down that they formed even more winding caves within, leading off into unexplored territory. You couldn't help but imagine how many bodies were floating therein, all bloated and stuck on the scraggly rocks. It sent an unpleasant shiver down your spine, making you freeze in place. Loki's hands slithered over your shoulders, his long, thin fingers digging lightly in the flesh of your neck and chest.

**"I made those glowing orbs, you know..."** He gloated, slithered around you and dipping right into the water as seamlessly as if he was water itself, pouring into familiar territory. His long snake tail slithered after him, coiling and wiping down in the water, sending bubbles to the surface. He came face to face with one of the glowing orbs, weighing it in his hands, turning it about to search for cracks. His inky black hair floated around him and your breath caught in your chest: you understood at once the completely destructive appeal of Sirens. You wondered idly if he would try to draw you into the water with him. Would you go? This early on, it was difficult to tell. He seemed satisfied, his four eyes glittering in the water. His tail snapped harshly beneath him and he shot up, finally breaching the water again. The water slicked his hair around his shoulders, but the golden forehead chains he wore kept the hair slicked back and out of his face. A glossy film over his four eyes lifted away, and you realized that he, perhaps, had a second eyelid for going underwater.

**"Here."** He lifted the blue orb from beneath the water, holding it before you. It was roughly the size of a large egg, fitting nicely in the palm of his hand. You outstretched your hands, cupping them together. He let it slip from his palm into yours, and it shocked you at how light it was. It had stayed completely rooted in it's position under the water, but now that it was in your hands you wondered how it didn't merely float to the surface. A soft light swirled within like ghostly sheer silk, and it hummed with an energy you could never understand.

**"These are Chitauri stones."** He commented wisely, eagerly watching your face. The blue illuminates your entire face, your hands feeling warm. It was soft, almost like a child.

"And they..." You sputtered out, your eyes busy roaming over the crystal in your hands. "Light up?" Loki crossed his arms beneath him, settling his head in the nook on the smooth stone. A little chuckle tumbled from his gray lips, his fangs clicking against the golden snake bite piercings of his bottom lip.

**"They do more than that."** He cooed, seemingly unimpressed with your lack of knowledge in the subject of magical stones and their properties. His voice was soft as silk, with the little British lilt. If he were - well, human, he would be the most dazzling prince in all of the Kingdoms. He reached forward with his forefinger and thumb, pinching the egg like crystal and lifting it into the air. With a hushed whisper, the soft light within began to swirl even faster, and he returned it gracefully to your hand.

"Ah!" You cried out in surprise. It was even warmer now! 

"So these heat the water..." You noted absentmindedly, your eyes once again being sucked into the unmeasurable depth of the crystal. It was incredible to witness. Loki frowned a little, twirling himself around to lean his back onto the stone, pushing his chest out into the air. Your eyes flickered from the stone to his bare chest, decorated with the tiny golden chains from his necklace, a single ball pierced in his bellybutton, and a set of thin golden hoops that dangled from his nipples. His skin looked like a gray pearl - smooth and iridescent. Your fingers twitched at the prospect of touching his skin. Would he be warm? You hardly noticed his hands on your hips when he had carried you in, a little preoccupied with the fact you were being carried at all.

**"The cold doesn't suit me."** He mumbled, stretching his arms behind his head, softly cradling his black locks. You turned your attention to him: snakes liked the warmth, didn't they? You wondered just how much of him was snake like. You gingerly placed the stone beside you, feeling the water by your feet become even hotter. Tucking your gown into your hand and pushing it away from the water, you took a seat, gaining the attention of the eye below his main one, thinner but still as snake-like.

"So how did you learn magic?" You inquired, wrapping your arms around your knees. He must be powerful, you thought to yourself. Powerful enough to live with a dragon. Loki swelled at this, his fanged smirk stretching far across his face.

**"I was born with it."** He gleamed, closing his eyes and sticking his nose high in the air. Wow, he really was like a prince. Not only handsome, but stuck up too. Princes were vain creatures, it seemed. You let out a chuckle, letting your eyes fall to the water by your toes. He seemed put off for a moment, placing his hand beside you to lean on it, lifting himself high above you.

**"Do you not believe me?"** He asked, his voice laced with irritation. Another laugh left your lips and you tilted your head, peering up to meet his eyes.

"So you were born with the knowledge of how to make these Chitauri crystals glow AND heat up the cold cave water?" You rebutted. He was taken aback, physically settling himself an inch further from you. All four eyes were wide, and his lip hung open slightly in shock.

**"W-Well... no, of course not."** He huffed. His snake half slithered out into the water, lowering his human half down to the point it almost felt as if he were sitting beside you. His long hair had already begun to dry, falling into the flawlessly fluffy locks from before, though now with a slight curl to them that the girls in the village would be violently jealous over. He was gorgeous in the soft light of the cave.

**"But I'm so talented it was easy to master."** He was also gorgeous when he was quiet. You searched the cave again, eyes wandering over each crevice and crack in the wall. You found something interesting - a huge crevice, cracked vertically from the ceiling to the floor. And from what you could see in the darkness, something had been stuffed in the crevice as a storage space.

"What's over there?" You inquired, turning your body away from him. His eyes followed yours and he let out a little chuckle, his chest once again swelling in pride.

**"That..."** He accentuated, lifting himself back onto his snake body. He slithered over quickly, taking whatever it was in his hands and returning like the breeze, looking down upon you like a teacher to a student.

**"Is my collection of magical tomes."** He dropped them thoughtlessly onto the ground, sending years of dust into the air around you. It made you cough, and you tried your best to waft the dust away from your eyes as you reached down, fingers brushing down the ancient paper. An idea popped into your head.

"I know what you could do to explain what makes you interesting." You propositioned. Normally you weren't one to sort of command people - particularly if they were half-snakes, had magic and were significantly bigger stronger and scarier than you, but he was all swept up in the idea of showing you just how interesting he was, or rather, how easy it was to show you he was magnanimously interesting. He met your eyes, the look on his face trying desperately not to give in, but too curious and proud not to. You gave him a soft little smirk of your own, your eyes glinting in the light of the cave.

"Show me the most interesting magic tricks you know."


	4. Chapter 4

You think, regrettably, that you should have kept your mouth shut. Loki was all too eager to show off his magic skills, and it left you feeling completely overwhelmed. He had summoned fire in his hands, he contorted the shadows and commanded the breeze to blow through your hair. It rained within that little cave, drenching the both of you before he cancelled the spell with a laugh. Your gown was now thoroughly soaked, clinging to your frame, exposing your nipples. You quickly crossed your arms, covering the evidence. Loki regarded your face with a smirk, his eyes tracing over your red cheeks.

**"I have one more impressive spell."** He chuckled. **"Well, impressive to me."** He pointed his long finger towards you, his long black nail gently tracing your jaw.

_**"Take off your gown."**_ He hissed, his eyes gleaming mischievously. There was another small breeze that fluttered through your hair, tickling your ears. His voice, tiny magical whispers floated all around you, invading your head, pervading your every thought. Your gown was cold now, making your whole body tremble, it would be nice to take it off. You glared up into his four eyes, your lips pulled tight.

"This is nothing but a nasty prank!" You shouted out, grasping onto your arms and hugging them tight to your chest. He couldn't make you do anything, you were certainly not going to give him the satisfaction. His face darkened and his green eyes lit up, bright green amongst the shadows.

_**"Take. It. Off."**_ He snarled, slowly slithering closer to you, hovering over you. The whispers in your head grew stronger, but your intent to prove him wrong was far stronger, and you stayed resilient. His black forked tongue slithered from his lips, tasting the air around you as he lowered to your level, meeting you eye to eye. His eyes glimmered dangerously, his white fanged teeth exposed and tongue lashing angrily.

_**"TAKE IT OFF!"**_ He shouted, engulfing the room in his rage. Without thinking you raised your hand, smacking him right across the cheek. At once everything became silent, the cave echoed no more, the voices no longer lingered in your head, and the water gently lapped at your toes once more. As if nothing had ever happened. For a fraction of a second you regretted it, seeing the redness form on his cheek. He slowly turned his head, eyes wide with shock. He looked at you, truly at you.

"You had better not try that again..." you mumbled, wrapping yourself with your arms once more. Your voice sounded so weak, barely registering as noise in the hollow cave.

**"I won't."** He replied instantly. He slithered back, placing a hand upon his cheek. You let out a huff, shivering in your wet clothes.

"I need to warm up, take me back." You ordered. It was surprising just how obedient he had become, instantly wrapping his long fingers around your waist, gliding back the way you came.

 

 

Whatever had happened in the cave seemed long forgotten to him now as he set you in the center of his hoard room, turning to one of his lesser hoards. You felt almost... guilty. Sure, he had been in the wrong, and he most certainly deserved that slap, but you hadn't meant to truly hurt him. He was completely silent. And yes, it _was_ a nice change to his usual smug vanity, but...

"I didn't mean to slap you." You admitted briskly, settling yourself in the sunbeam that filtered into the room, delighting in the warmth. It would take a while for your dress to dry.

**"I deserved it."** He admitted calmly, picking through several clothes of his hoard, testing the sheerness and the softness of each dress before letting it flutter to the ground below. You turned your shoulder, regarding his form. He was hunched over, his hair trickling over his broad shoulders, his eyes concentrating on the pile before him. One eye moved over to you, looking at your petite form in the sunlight. He let out a soft chuckle, his signature smile returning to his face.

**"Besides, you couldn't hurt a magnificent creature like _me_ with but a slap."** He teased, his black tongue peeking out from behind his lips. This elicited a laugh from you: he was back to normal, it seemed. He spun around quickly, a smug little smirk teased his lips as he held up one of the most lavish gowns he had stowed away. The material was almost ethereal, flowing and nearly sheer, and a fetching pink color. The sleeves were poofy and long, the cuffs embroidered with golden thread. And the deep, swooping neckline was embroidered with golden thread, tiny little leaves and golden bunches of the daintiest flowers you had ever seen. And you recognized it instantly.

"Is that the Princess' pink spring dress?" Your jaw dropped, and Loki quickly looked down at the gown before tossing it behind him, putting his hands behind his back as if he were a child caught in the cookie jar.

**"No."**

He spun around again, shuffling through the countless gauzy and flouncy dresses, many of which you recognized from the Princess' personal collection. So the Dragon stole all these treasures... for him? He didn't wear dresses, or at least you assumed he didn't, he didn't wear any clothes at all. Though his eclectic jewelry embossed with gold and emeralds could be counted as clothing. Again and again he chose decedent gowns, surely too much for you. You had never imagined wearing any of the gowns he suggested, all too used to the plain clothes you had patched again and again, though now they were likely donated or burned. He gave a little click of his black tongue each time you rejected a dress, and he was soon running out of dresses all together. But then, at last, he found something you would surely wear - a long and simple gown, dark blue in color and the plainest gown in his collection. It was a gown from the court - simple enough to denote social class but vibrant enough to please the eye of any who beheld the servant. With thin long sleeves and a simple swooping neckline, long enough to reach the ankles, it would suit you perfectly. But it seemed it was a bit too small for you. He rushed over to your side, holding the dress up to your form. You let out a brusk sigh.

"Is that from the Castle?"

**"Yes, of course, it's the only place that has any taste."** He replied with a roll of his eyes, regarding your form in comparison to the dress. Yes, it was far too small. Well, that was no matter. He brushed the material with his hand, folding it over his wrist. A tinkling sound graced the air and you watched in delighted surprise as the dress grew a little bit wider, the sleeves growing and adding just an inch to the hem. He held it up to you again, a pleased glimmer in his eye - a perfect fit.

"I like that magic much better." You admitted, taking the cloth in your hands. It was soft, softer than you had imagined. You wondered idly if he had made it so, the Court was not so generous as to use a soft material for the servant's gowns. You wished nothing more than to peel the wet dress off and slip on the divine dress, but... you turned, looking Loki in his eyes. He had propped his chin on the top of his hands, his elbows planted on the ground below. All four eyes blinked innocently, his once wicked smile now saccharine and forced, almost a V shape in it's sharpness.

**"Don't worry, it _is_ your size."** He purred, quite pleased with himself. Your furrowed your brows, giving him the most thorough and sharpest of eye daggers as you could manage.

"If you don't turn around, I'll slap you again."


	5. Chapter 5

The dress is by far the most comfortable thing you have ever worn. It was warm, it fell perfectly above your feet, and the sleeves, for once, covered your wrists. You had grown so accustomed to patching up your ragged dress with any scraps you could find, so the fact that this dress was completely whole was pure bliss. You spun around, eagerly watching the vibrant blue cloth twirled round your ankles, and Loki watched on.

**"So you like it?"** He inquired, cradling his head in his hands as his four eyes followed the hem of your skirt. You bunched it in your hands, pulling it up to reveal your ankles. You felt an odd bunching in your hands and dropped it, seeing a little line on the side seam of the dress. You reached out a finger to touch it, discovering a sewn in pocket. You gasped in shock, dropping the dress again and shoving both hands into the roomy pockets, wiggling your fingers about.

"Oh, yes! Yes I do!" you cried out in delight. Loki's face lit up with a mischievous smirk and he leaned in, his black tongue flicking out towards you.

**"So what will you give me for it?"** You stopped your twirling, fixing your gaze on his, feeling the smooth material in your fists. He wanted payment? You hadn't thought him this miserly. 

"Why should I give you anything for it?" you proposed, putting your hands on your hips and widening your stance. "You got my dress soaked in the first place." His smarmy face fell for a moment as you walked off, taking your wet dress into your arms. He let out a scoff, pulling himself onto his hands, crawling behind you.

**"But I used my magic to make it fit you!"** He whined. You stopped for a moment, turning your head over his shoulder. He looked almost like a dog, following at your heels for a treat. You gave a little smirk of your own.

"And that was in place for the apology you should have given me." He stopped short, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock. Yes, you hadn't forgotten the complete lack of an apology on his end. You brushed your fingers against his chin before clamping his mouth shut, taking your wet gown into the only patch of sunlight and laying it flat to dry out. He rubbed at his chin, his fingers tracing where yours had, his two lower eyes closed. He let out a dissatisfied huff, crossing his arms over his chest and wiping his head to the side like a petulant child, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. A chuckle slipped from your lips as you waltzed over to the last embers of the fire. You hadn't eaten anything in two days, and you were absolutely starved.

"Do you have anything to eat?" You asked, looking about the charred embers. There didn't seem to be any sort of cooking things, no pot nor pan. He most likely ate his things raw. An involuntary shiver rushed down your spine at the thought, and you turned to face Loki. He had once against set himself just behind you, his head cradled on his hands, a wicked smile on his lips. You groaned at the sight.

"And don't expect anything for the privilege of basic instinct and necessity." At once his face fell and he slithered away, off into his little pout corner.

**"Then find something yourself, if you're so _ungrateful_."** He hissed, his black tongue wiggling from his lips. There was a moment of silence as you watched him settle on a pile of cloth, slipping and swerving and curling about himself until he was draped in his black tail. You gave a soft shrug and headed towards the mouth of the cave once more, leaving him to his pity party. He let out an angry hiss before angrily settling himself once more, completely burying his head with his own tail.

 

Another beautiful morning you thought to yourself as you climbed from the cave. Finding the exit was shockingly easy, and you were outside in no time at all. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun softly bouncing across the dewy grass and flowers, all lightly tousled in the breeze. It was warm in your new dress, unlike your ragged shift that couldn't retain any sense of heat. The breeze tickled your neck and played with your hair, tousling it about, and a peaceful mood befell you. Sure, you could run away now, any sensible person would. But if this prevented the dragon from reaching havoc, it was a sacrifice you were willing to make. Besides, the top of the mountain was gorgeous. Behind the scraggly rocks was a lake of pure crystal, a deep and soothing blue and rife with silvery fish. And as you dipped your toes into the lake, the water was surprisingly not nearly as cold as you had imagined. The fish at once gathered around you, nipping curiously at your ankles, and you felt guilty that you would soon eat them. You latched onto one of the fish, expecting them to freak and rush off in a flurry of silver light, but instead they continued to nip absentmindedly at your ankles. They were, by far, the strangest and most beautiful fish you had seen.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fish." You whispered to the fish in your hands, flopping about in your grasp. It blinked twice knowingly, and promptly died. You suspected at once that they were magic, and with no other place to put it, you slipped the fish into your pocket and returned to the mouth of the cave, all the while enjoying the serene expanse before you. You had never known true peace such as this. No tasks to do, no one to take care of, and all the time in the world. Well, perhaps just a little bit of time, you had no idea how long you could venture before Loki would slither out to find you again. You had a sneaking suspicion he was clingy. As you gentle stepped down the grassy side to the mouth of the cave, a great gust of wind flowed from above, sending you to the ground. You brought a hand over your eyes to shield them from the debris that flew about in it's wake. There was a loud thud, and at once the wind died down, and you slowly lowered your arm. 

There, standing in the grassy plain of the mountain, was the absolute most massive golden bird you had ever seen. Each feather gleamed in the sun, the gold nearly blinding. It's wide eyes were bright blue, mirroring the sun, and an immense and peaceful warmth washed over you as it cast out it's massive wings. The wind grew once more, pulling the feathers from it's mighty wings in a tornado of gold, and as quickly as it had started it ended, the giant bird replaced with an equally large man.

He had golden hair, pulled back tight into a bun with two white and blue-tipped feathers sticking up like chopsticks. His eyes were large and sky blue, and the smile that graced his lips was kind. He wore a great floor-length cape of feathers, the feathers round his shoulders the brilliant gold, slowly fading into pure white feathers, which themselves had tips of a pale sky blue. He wore no shirt beneath the floor-length cape of feathers, and he wore a great leather belt, studded with blue gems and golden trim over the floor-length white skirt, trimmed with long lengths of gold. He was a beautiful sight to behold, and he cast his arm to the side, letting his feathered cape trail over the ground below. He was chiseled out of marble itself, his pecs and arms rippling with strength, and you gulped dryly. He was a giant bird. Giant birds ate snakes. Loki was a snake. Was this... was this an enemy? You bit back a gasp and smashed yourself even further into the shadows of the cave, luckily he hadn't seen you. Perhaps you could make it to Loki in time? You watched as the strange golden man turned his back to the cave, pulling his muscular shoulders back and taking a deep breath in. Well, perhaps giant creatures like him enjoyed scenery too. You took this chance and rushed into the rest of the caves to warn Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

"Loki!" You cried out, leaping over the piles cluttered in his horde. He merely huffed, still completely wrapped up in himself. You rushed over, breaking your speed by slamming into Loki's side, your head bouncing off his black scales. He let out a cry of surprise and leapt up, his tail shooting out fast enough for him to raise himself onto his hands, his four eyes thin and angry slits.

**"What is it?!"** He hissed. You wrapped your hands around his thin gray arm and pulled yourself close, feeling his cold skin on yours. You pointed to the mouth of the cave, your breathing heavy and mind clouded in fear.

"There's a giant bird!" You cried out. Loki gulped, his eyes shooting down to watch you, your chest heaving and pressed against his arm. He gulped dryly, shooting his face towards the mouth of the cave.

**"There's nothing to fear, mortal."** He preened, his face cast in poorly hidden worry. He turned once more, giving you a weak smile.

**"There's only _one_ giant bird that can hurt me, you know."** He closed his eyes and wiggled his chin.

**"Loki!"** A voice bellowed, mighty tenor notes bouncing across the jagged stones of the cave. **"I have come to visit you!"** Loki's face went pale.

**_"Oh dear."_** He grabbed you roughly in his hands, stuffing you into the bottom of the cloth pile he laid upon. Each dress swaddled your body, and he hurriedly wrapped himself across the pile to hide you even more. You could barely breath, your hands squished beneath you. The cloth distorted your vision but you could see through the sheer green gauze of the dress, and you watched in horror as the strange bird man waltzed into the cave, his arms outstretched.

**"Brother!"** The bird man rejoiced, his face split in an ear to ear smile. Even in the dim light of the cave he glowed, the light bouncing off the shiny gold and pure white of his robe, casting him in an ethereal glow. Loki let out a gentle huff, sinking deeper into the pile above you.

**_"Thor."_** He mumbled disdainfully. Brother? But... they were two completely different entities! Loki crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes and casting his nose to the wall in a huff.

**"What brings the _mighty_ Thunder Bird to my cave?"** He mocked, waving his hand about in the air. But Thor took none of it, his arms still outstretched happily, eagerly awaiting a hug.

**"I have come to check on my beloved brother!"** He cooed. At this point you wanted to give him a hug, he was like a faithful dog awaiting praise from his master. You managed to wriggle a bit further out of the pile, close enough to Loki's head that he could hear you. You cupped your hand just in case.

"Loki!" You whispered, casting your glance over to Thor. Loki flinched and leaned back to smother you even further. Why was he trying to hide you? Was he dangerous? He didn't appear dangerous, he was more of a golden retriever than anything. Thor's smile fell for a fraction of a second as he clapped his mighty hands together, the sound thunderous in the echoey cave.

**"Oh, yes!"** He smiled, rubbing his two hands together before placing them cockily in his hips. **"I saw a human girl run in!"**

Oh. Oops.

Loki smothered you even further, wriggling into the pile beneath him as a hollow and forced weak little laugh fell from his lips.

**"I have _no_ idea what you're _saaaayiiiiing~_ "** He mumbled, turning over and flipping his tail over you. You couldn't breath anymore, this was ridiculous! Any more and you would suffocate in fancy dresses and snake butt.

**"Come now, brother!"** Thor waltzed over, easily passing over the piles, closer and closer to you. His massive hand reached into the pile and grabbed your wrist, and before you could say a thing you were pulled out, lifted and hanging in the air like a rag doll. Loki's whole face was painted with shock, but he slid quickly into nonchalance.

**"Oh, how did that get there."** He dismissed, rolling over on his pile. Thor turned his attention from Loki to you, and at last you met eyes. His eyes were such a soft, brilliant blue, it was as if you were looking into the sky itself.

**"She's pretty!"** He called out, taking your hips with both of his hands and lifting you high into the air, twirling you about. Loki let out a cry and reached out towards you, and you felt the subject of a particularly dangerous game of keep away. These two could easily rip you apart, and you noticed quickly that Thor was much, much bigger than Loki. He was a giant! His hands wrapped around you very gently, but you very well could curl up and sleep in the palm of his hand, he was massive! Loki was dwarfed in comparison. He stopped still for a moment, his nose quivering as he smelled the air.

**"Why does she smell?"** He asked out loud, looking off towards Loki. A blush ruptured on your cheeks as you looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh, that's the fish in my pocket." You looked up sheepishly, catching his confused gaze. "I was hungry." Thor took a moment to register before his whole face went beet red, and his angry eyes flashed towards Loki. The earth seemed to rumble, and Thor's whole body began to spark with blue lightning as he gently placed you upon a pile of pillows, turning his attention towards Loki, who had somehow smashed himself against the further most wall.

**"LOKI!"** Thor rumbled, thunder cracked above them, the whole cave shuddering. You felt the power emanate off of him, and Loki felt it as well.

**"Y-Yes, Thor?"** Loki let out meekly.

**"YOU CANNOT STARVE YOUR MATE!"** At once your fear melted away, replaced quickly with confusion. Mate? What?

**_"Mate?"_** Loki mimicked in confusion. He let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head dismissively. **"N-No, she only arrived here yesterd-"**

**"HOW WILL SHE GIVE YOU CHILDREN IF SHE IS UNDERNOURISHED!"** You leapt to your feet, rushing over to Thor's side. You placed your hand upon his white robes, giving it a gentle tug. At once his lightning ceased, the rumbling ended and his soft blue eyes fell upon you. It was strange to see such a majestic man cycle through emotions so quickly, but at a certain standpoint, you sort of understood his point. Even if he was wrong.

"Thor, sir?" You mumbled out. He swiftly kneeled down, nowhere close to meeting your level. You stood on tiptoes, balancing yourself against his mighty forearm.

"Are you the Dragon?"


	7. Chapter 7

Both of their faces fell softly in surprise, their eyes roaming over you for any sense of clarification of the matter. You clutched desperately to Thor's white robes, the luxurious cloth tangled in your fingers. You tugged lightly, lifting yourself further towards him.

"The one who transforms and takes from the Castle?" His face flinched, and he shot a look over towards Loki. The Dragon had been a pitch black one, dark as the night sky and faster than shadows, but you had seen Thor transform with your very eyes. Surely he could transform into other things.

**"Loki."** Thor warned softly, his eyes sparkling with lightning once more. Loki flinched, turning himself towards Thor once more. **"Doe she speak of you?"** Loki laughed forcefully, waving his hand about in nonchalance.

**"Ah, one can't trust anything humans say."** He joked. Thor rose to his full height, his feathered cape billowing around him. Loki snapped his mouth shut at once, writhing towards the wall.

**"But she is your mate, Loki, she has no reason to lie."** You had no reason to lie regardless of being anyone's 'mate', but Thor's gaze upon Loki was completely accusatory, and you wondered at once just how deep Loki's magic could run. Was he capable of transforming into a dragon? Sure, the inky color would match, and before you never would have believed creatures capable of shapeshifting, but you had been corrected only moments before.

**"And you have no reason to lie to her in turn."** Thor concluded, letting his arms fall limply to his sides.

**"I didn't lie!"** Loki shouted, his face full of pain. Your heart seized at once in your chest, aching dully beneath your breast. You recognized that look: the boy who cried wolf after all that occurred - no one believing his truth. 

**"She just did not ask."** He curled into himself, holding his own thin arms and scurrying into the shadows. Thor gave a mighty sigh, turning his eyes down to you.

**"Little mortal..."** He muttered, kneeling down to see you better. You stepped away from his robes, and he gently plucked you from the ground, letting you sit in the palm of his hand like a large porcelain doll.

**"I wish to speak with Loki, _alone_."** He walked briskly out of the caves, putting you down onto the grassy entrance, his long legs carried him much further and quicker than you could compete with, and he was gone. As you sat in confusion, you felt a little wiggle in your pocket, and you quickly pulled out the silver fish you had thought dead, now flopping and wriggling with life once more. You decided to return it to the lake.

 

Thor sank upon the pile of pillows on the ground, his taloned feet exposed as he pulled up his robes to sit comfortably. His legs resembled that of an eagle's, all feathered and ending in golden talons and black claws. His eyes lingered on Loki, who wallowed in the darkness. He gave a rumbling sigh.

**"I do not understand."** He grumbled. His eyes fell to the ground before him. **"I do not know the mating rituals of snakes, but-"**

**"That is enough!"** Loki roared. Thor shut his mouth and watched as Loki thrashed about, tossing and chucking several of his treasures across the room in rage.

**"I met her _yesterday_ , Thor, she is not and never _will_ be my mate!"** His eyes glittered with anger as he continued to thrash his tail about, wiping at the air.

**"Why do you and mother not understand I am _perfectly_ content in living by myself!"** He plopped down onto the harsh ground, the rest of his snake body thumping loudly on the course rock. Thor frowned, his eyes cast on Loki's dejected form.

**"Because you show no evidence of being content, Loki."** He lifted his hands, palms open to the ceiling. **"Mother and I want you to be happy."** He shifted onto his side, letting his feathered cape spill out around him.

**"You are not happy here."**

**"I wasn't happy in Asgard either, brother."** Loki hissed angrily, snapping his black tongue towards Thor. He gave another hefty sigh, falling back. He looked at his hands, calloused and big and powerful.

**"We both understood that, Loki."** They shared a silence, heavy and sad, for many moments. Loki looked about: piles of gold and clothes he never wore and instruments he never played and jewels he did nothing with. He wasn't truly happy, drowning in cluttered wealth. It was the only thing that helped this God-forsaken cave feel like any semblance of home.

**"Mother misses you."** Thor admitted. Loki slouched inward on himself, grasping his arms tightly as his hair fluttered around his face.

**"I know."** Loki whispered. Thor had a hard time looking at Loki - so frail, cold and fragile, locked away in his own stony tower, far away from those he loves. Thor still didn't truly understand why he had left in the first place, why this cave was a better home to him than Asgard, where he had been raised.

**"Just..."** Thor started weakly. Loki didn't move, and Thor continued. **"Just come visit, for mother's sake."** Loki gave a pitiful laugh, shaking his head.

**"You could bring your ma-"** Loki shot him a venomous look, and Thor bit his tongue. **"Your... friend."**

**"She is _not_ my friend."** Loki spat. Thor chuckled softly, scratching his stubbly chin with his fingernails. Loki shot him another look, but Thor managed to deflect the venomous daggers with another chuckle.

**"You have not eaten her."** Loki flinched, his four eyes fixing directly onto Thor's happy, golden face. 

**"I will."** He added impertinently, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. Thor nodded in understanding, his face still split with a smile. Thor stood from his seat, making his way quickly over towards the mouth of the cave before stopping short, shooting his gaze over to Loki one last time.

**"Loki?"** He asked softly. Loki scoffed, turning his head towards him. Thor smirked wide and lifted a single golden eyebrow. **"You might want to clean this place up. It's a mess."** Thor chuckled, turning his eyes back down before him.

**"Women aren't fond of messy men."** And with that, he walked out of the cave, missing Loki's dangerous claws by a fraction of a second.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor strode from the cave, a smile plastered firmly on his face, the sun glinting off his golden hair and feathers. You rushed over to his side, hoping to catch him before he left.

"I didn't mean to upset you two." You confessed shyly. Thor gave a boisterous laugh and knelt down on his knee, meeting your eyes once more.

**"He was simply caught off guard, little mortal."** He confided. **"It is something that does not happen often."** You nodded solemnly, looking towards the grass between your toes. Thor placed his giant hand on your head, gently ruffling your hair like a small child as his eyes lifted to the skies above, tracing the edges of the soft clouds.

**"Will you try to make him happy?"** Thor asked, his eyes falling to yours once more as he stood, settling the feathered cape around his shoulders. You gave a gasp of shock, flinching and meeting his gaze.

"Why would I make him happy?" You asked in confusion. He had been using you to satisfy his curiosity, and you were there to keep him busy enough to not wish to invade the Castle, scratch for a scratch, an eye for an eye. Thor laughed happily, lifting his great arms into the air.

**"He has not yet eaten you."** You gave a tired sigh, putting a single hand on your hip.

"Which it seems he regrets." Thor's laughter danced on the breeze as he transformed before you, feathers swirling wildly about him as his form hunched, changing bones and muscles to arrange the great golden Thunder Bird. The second his mighty bird form stilled, he turned his bird head towards you, pitch black eyes like mirrors as you looked at yourself in his eyes.

**"I have never seen him so animated before, little mortal."** He blinked his great eyes, and you felt soft tears well up in your own, though you didn't really know why.

**"If anyone can show him the light,"** He turned his head to the sky, his broad wings ready to take flight. **"It's you."** With a great flap of his wings, he soared into the sky and the wind tousled your hair and caressed your skin, leaving behind a single golden feather that fluttered softly into your open hands, your warm tears falling softly down your cheeks. It was true, then, what you had heard of Thunder Birds. They did make it rain, even in the heart. And just as your grandmother had told you countless times before - the heart needs to be watered too, else it shrivel and crack and crumble away. To make it tender, tears must be shed. You hadn't known Loki long, and Thor even less, but you could feel somewhere deep in your heart that this is exactly where you needed to be. 

 

You had sat in the grassy plain of the cave's mouth for a while, looking down at the golden feather in your hands, feeling it's unbelievable softness in your fingers. Loki slithered towards the mouth, hiding himself deep in the shadows, thinking you hadn't seen him. He watched you for a moment, your hair brushed by the wind. He would show them, he thought to himself, he would show them all that he could make friends. He would show up with a human friend, his mother would be proud and his brother would be shocked, and his father... damn what he thought. Loki was quite content with the little plan he had hatched, and he finally slithered out to join you in the grass, wrapping his tail around the area you sat as he settled onto his side, his cheek turned to the sky. You shot him a glance, clutching the feather close.

**"Let's be friends."** He hissed, a smarmy little smirk on his face. You looked into his four eyes, glinting in the sunlight. He had so many thorns around his heart, they were sure to hurt you if you rushed into it, you would need to tread carefully. You laid a gentle hand on his wrist and gave him an honest, heartfelt smile.

"Alright." Loki froze for a moment, his eyes searching your face for any hint of a lie, any crack in the facade, but when he realized your honesty he shot up quickly, supporting himself on his arms.

**_"Just like that?"_** He cried out in shock. **"You accept my friend request so _easily?_ "** He was utterly confused, his brows furrowed tightly on his forehead, and a soft laugh escaped you.

"Being friends is easy." You bargained, tucking the golden feather into one of your pockets before grabbing your ankles crossed beneath you, leaning in a bit closer into Loki's space.

"But being _best friends_ is a challenge." You raised a single brow, daring him to accept. His face fell into that of his signature smirk, his own thin inky brow lifting coyly.

**"I do so _love_ a challenge."** He withdrew his hand and you took it, giving it a hearty shake. The bet was on. Loki laughed, plopping himself onto your lap and stretched out his body, letting it wrap and curl all around you. Damn, he was heavy!

"Loki, I can't breath!" You cried out in jest, gently slapping at his scales. He let out a satisfied hum as he nuzzled deeper into your neck, his face fitting in the crook between your neck and shoulder.

**"You don't need to breath if you're warm."** He noted dully, wrapping his arms around your waist. You tried your best to push him off, but of course, he was practically tied to you.

"B-but the rocks are warmer than me!" You shouted, trying your best to point at the rocks over the way. You had seen many lizards and snakes rest on rocks, the sun heating them up like blankets. Loki huffed indignantly. 

**"They very well may be warmer, but you are much softer."** His tone was snobbish, as a princely voice would sound, perhaps this bet would be more difficult than you had first anticipated.


	9. Chapter 9

You had finally managed to climb out of Loki's tail, though he still lay tangled in himself on the ground. As if to remind you, your stomach suddenly growled, your hand flying to your belly calm it. You looked over sheepishly at the pile that was Loki, hoping he would stir.

"I'm hungry." You called out. He moved slowly, revealing his bare chest and blissful face, absorbing the sun happily. You let out a huff and stumbled to his side, giving his snake butt a good little kick. He groaned, turning and cracking open a single eye to you. You crossed your arms.

"I require food, please." You teased. Loki straightened himself, brushing his black hair behind his shoulder and giving a fake little yawn.

**"What ever happened to that..."** He let out a laugh, fluttering his eyes towards you. **"Fish in your pocket?"** He mocked. You felt your whole face burn bright red, and you kicked a little pebble out of the way as you spun around, avoiding his judgmental eyes.

"I put it back in the water." You replied sheepishly. Loki let out a little chuckle, settling himself back into the bright sun, resting his head on his hands as the sun warmed his back. He was acting as if he hadn't ever been outside the cave before, it was odd. You stood off once more, your arms crossed.

"Fine, I'll get them myself." you decided, beginning the trek to the beautiful crystal lake. Loki hummed in acknowledgement, closing his four eyes.

**"I wouldn't try to eat them if I were you."** He teased softly, just barely loud enough for you to hear. You stopped dead, barely even turning your head towards him.

"And why not?" Loki chuckled once more, his black tongue flicking out of his thin gray lips, his fangs clicking against his golden snake bite piercings.

**"It is actually enchanted silver made to look like fish."** He spoke matter of factly, stretching his black scales out.

"Why?" You asked, rushing down the hill to his side once more. You almost expected him to begin doing push ups, like the lizards you had seen bathing in the sun before, and the thought made you hold back a laugh. Loki's once content face fell for a second, his eyes looking off into the distance, and you realized at once why the fish were so friendly, so much so that they hardly reacted to being touched and grabbed. Loki truly was lonely.

"I would have thought gold to be more in your taste." You suggested playfully, squatting down and giving his side a poke. He shivered at your touch and writhed away, bringing his body back up.

"But it looks like moving water, so I _guess_ it's pretty." You teased, trying your best to meet his eyes. He stopped for a moment, looking into your eyes. His nose scrunched just a bit, the corner of his lip twitching in an almost smile, but it quickly faded as he slithered off, climbing the hill towards the crystal lake. With a little laugh, you followed him up.

 

"How funny, they really do look like real fish." You admonished, staring at the fish Loki held gently in two cupped hands. It swam freely in his cupped hands, the water gently trickling from his fingers. You stood on tiptoe, dipping a single finger in to brush against the fish as it swam by, completely complacent with your touch. A giggle tumbled from your lips as it continued to swim about gently, and Loki's green eyes fell onto your face. He hadn't seen you properly in the darkness of the cave, and now that you two were out in the daylight... he didn't really know what to do with himself. The skin of your cheeks was softer than he had anticipated, and now he knew the color of your eyes. Your lips were plump, your hands were soft...

"What do you eat around here?" You asked, breaking him from his thoughts. He instantly dropped the fish, letting it plop into the water with the rest of it's friends before Loki slithered out of the water, flicking his hair behind his shoulder. 

**"I can summon any type of food I want."** He revealed, holding his hand up in a grandiose manner, his palm open to the sky. You blinked, and at once an apple sat itself in his hand. Your jaw dropped open as he brought it down to you, lining it with your mouth. Was this a prank? Was this some sort of ruby, transformed to look like an apple like the silver fish? The look in his eyes, though sly as always, held a sort of show-off attitude, so you assumed it was safe to eat. You took a bite, and the juices ran down your chin and trickled over his fingers.

"Ah!" You cried out in surprise. You hadn't had an apple in years, but you didn't remember them being this juicy and delicious. Loki watched as you continued to eat from his hand, his mouth suddenly dry.

**"You eat like a rabbit."** He commented dryly with no offense intended, his eyes opened wide as you wiped the juices with your sleeve. You gave a little muffled laugh, trying your best to finish what you had in your mouth with a gulp.

"I hope you don't eat like a snake." You turned around, kneeling down to touch the flock of silver fish once more. "You know, unhinging your jaw to swallow it whole." You teased. Loki snapped back, his face painted with offense.

**_"Of course not!"_** He cried out indignantly, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. You stood up once more, ignoring the cracking in your knees as you stood to full height. You reached out a hand towards him, palm to the sky, and gave him a soft smile. Loki stood off for a moment, warily watching your hand, as if at any moment you would turn it into a fist and punch him, but when you showed no sign of violence, he slowly slithered forward, his black scales glinting in the sun, and he gently placed his hand onto yours. You pulled his arm closer and leapt up, his arms lifting up to catch you by reflex, his whole face wide with panic and shock. You let out an airy laugh, feeling quite comfortable in his arms.

"I'm too lazy to walk back." you commented, loosely wrapping your arms around his neck. As the shock wore off he scoffed, a single inky brow raised as his slithered off down the hill, still surprisingly carrying you.

**"If you were any heavier I would make you walk by yourself."** He slithered easily over the rocks of the cave, entering his domain once more. His skin was somewhat cold, though pleasantly smooth, and there was an unfamiliar scent he carried that baffled and intrigued you. It was an earthy, spicy scent, just masculine enough to suit Loki perfectly. The scent made your mind race and your blood pump, your heart fluttering softly in your breast. You softly nuzzled into his neck, just barely, enough that he wouldn't notice how close you were. You wondered idly if he could feel your pulse as his black tongue slithered from his lips, tasting the air before retracting back past his thin lips.


End file.
